Episode 175
Suliranin is the one hundred seventy-fifth episode overall and the twenty-seventh episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 17, 2017. Summary Ariana says that even though Azulan is important to her, it would be her only opportunity to be a warrior. Pirena and Ybrahim arrived and told Azulan to let Ariana go. Ybrahim said it was not a simple tribal matter, but concerns the future of both Encantadia and Ariana. In Etheria, Ether reiterates to Avria that the love affair between Danaya and Aquil is contrary to Diwata law. Avria plans to use this information in her plans. Somewhere in the forest, Aquil tells Awoo that he still remembers his last meeting with Danaya and that he can't sleep because of it. He then asked Awoo on how he can sleep Back in Lireo, Danaya arrived and was told by Ybrahim on what is happening. Azulan said he does not want Ariana to be in danger. Ariana apologized to him, but said that she had made up her mind, Azulan tried to approach but Ybrahim prevented him. Ariana held Ybrahim's hand, and they leave. Wantuk saw Ybrahim and Ariana holding hands, and said he was happy that they seem to be in good terms. Ybrahim began explaining, but Wantuk said he did not need to do that. Ybrahim gets annoyed and drew his sword. Wantuk left, but teased Ariana a bit more. Ybrahim told Ariana to ignore Wantuk. Ariana said that she understands and thanked him and Pirena. She also said that she is sure that her brother is a good person despite his beliefs. Danaya arrives and told him that Encantadia's welfare is greater than any belief. Ybrahim told Ariana to proceed to the hall. Ariana did so. Ybrahim said farewell to her. Azulan told Pirena to leave, now that everyone is gone. Pirena said she would not take orders from someone like him. Pirena lectures him, saying that women had long been able to make their own decisions, something he may not have known because he had been with his wayward tribe for too long. Azulan told her not to insult his tribe. Pirena slapped him for shouting at her. Azulan apologized, saying that he would now make good his threat. Pirena remembers that Azulan claimed he would kiss her if she slapped him again. Azulan was about to kiss Pirena, and she closed her eyes. Azulan desists, saying that he would concede respect to her for that time, but she must also respect his concern for his sister, who is the only one he treasures right now. Pirena seemed affected. In Adamya, Alena asked the Adamyans if they are certain that the Gunikar tribe that has been troubling them is there. Alena wished to speak to the tribe to stop them from troubling the Adamyans. Pirena appears and informs Alena that her nieces would go be leaving for their training. Alena said she might not be able to go. Pirena asked why when suddenly, the Gunikars appeared. Pirena would have used the Fire Gem on them, but Alena stopped her. The Gunikars robbed the Adamyans of their stuff and went away. Alena said she would not be able to leave because of this trouble in Adamya. Pirena offered to help, but Alena declined and left. Banak and Nakba tugged on Pirena's robe, and she angrily told them to let go of her. Pirena teleported away. Back in Lireo, Danaya told the chosen keepers to remember what keepers like them value — equality, justice, respect for Emre's orders, for nature, and for the different races, and love for Encantadia above all. Pirena said it was good they were still there when she arrived. Cassiopea said they have to go. Pirena told them all to take care, and not to disobey Cassiopea and Imaw. Imaw told them to prepare. They exchanged farewells. Cassiopea stood on the Devas Circle at the hall of Lireo, with Imaw at her right and Wantuk at her left. Paopao, Luna, Ariana, Lira, Mira and Muyak formed a semi-circle around her. Cassiopea, Imaw and Wantuk teleported away. Mira vanished, then Luna, Lira, Paopao, Ariana and finally Muyak. Ybrahim and Pirena glanced at each other. In Etheria, Avria sings another song, releasing the captured Encantados from her power. They all faint. When they woke up shortly after, one of the Bandidos wanted to attack, but Amarro told him that they are free to leave. Avria ordered LilaSari and Amarro to guide them to the outside of their palace. Andora wanted to know what their next plan is. Avria ordered Andora and Asval to find and imprison Aquil for some time, because she plans to use his identity to get close to Danaya. Alena goes to the land where the Gunikars live. She told them to show up, promising that they will not be harmed. One of the Gunikars plays his flute, which makes Alena fall asleep. The Gunikars then surrounded her. Back in Lireo, Danaya asked Pirena why she seemed sad. Pirena said it seemed quiet now that her daughter and niece have left. Danaya said it is for their own good. Pirena asked if Danaya knew what they would go through, but Danaya said only Cassiopea knew. Pirena prays for their success. In Capade, Cassiopea, Imaw and Wantuk waited. Mira appeared, followed by Luna, then Lira, Paopao, Ariana and Muyak. Imaw said they would train there until they become worthy of becoming gem keepers and protectors of all Encantadia. Mira asked for how long they would stay there. Cassiopea said that would depend on how fast they would learn. Lira asked Cassiopea why six of them were chosen, even though there were only five gems. Cassiopea admits that they were not just six, but seven. Lira said they were only six. Cassiopea used her magic and Gilas becomes visible. Cassiopea said there were seven so that in case some of them failed, or died, there would still be enough keepers. Wantuk complains and wonders how Gilas was able to go there with them. Cassiopea explains about the Fruit of Kawati's invisibility property. Wantuk thinks that was cheating and sought to drive Gilas away. Cassiopea stopped him, saying that she knew Gilas is with them, but allowed him to come upon the favorable recommendation of Imaw, who told Gilas that his wish has been fulfilled because he admired his bravery. Cassiopea hopes that they have the same bravery as they face their first challenge. She then conjures a Hadezar army. Paopao gets angry when he learns from Lira that the Hadezars were the ones who killed Amihan. Cassiopea told them that the Hadezars will attempt to capture them, so their objective is to avoid them until sunset, without using weapons or magic, such as the ivictus. Muyak asked how they could do that. Imaw said they must use their minds and speed. Luna asked if they could fight the Hadezars with their bare hands. Cassiopea said they may do that, but pointed out that Ivtres cannot feel pain or death. Ariana thinks they were defeated even before they had started. Gilas told Ariana to take heart, for like her, he has no power. Cassiopea tells them that Hadezars have a powerful sense of smell, and have extraordinary strength and speed. Lira thought that was madness, and the challenge was unfair. Wantuk asked her what her father would say if she gave up. Lira said she was only joking. Cassiopea announced the start of the challenge. They split in three groups, Gilas, Luna and Mira; Ariana and Muyak; and Paopao and Lira. Asval and Andora found Aquil sleeping. He fights them upon waking up, but Andora immobilized him with her powers. Asval knocked him out. Meanwhile, Avria transformed into Aquil and used her power on a Diwata soldier, to tell Danaya that she wanted to speak to her. References